Vaerun
Summary Vaerun is the Shade Lord of Serth LaKresh and one of the few members of the original adventuring party, alongside Mogar, Braniman, Orric, Bowman, Starburst, and Sir Blackblood. As the party expanded into containing dozens of adventurers, Vaerun quickly outpaced them all due to his exorbitant resources and powerful connections. Most notable among Vaerun's character is his contingency plans- there is no situation that Vaerun has not prepared for. Events years down the line have been countered with utmost ease due to easily having fallback plans to deal with enemies. This was best shown in the wars between party members, wherein Vaerun dealt easily with most threats. |-|525 AR= Vaerun is captured for thieving from the Kobold colony, but is rescued by Braniman's party. It is during this year he becomes a key figure of the group, taking up magic alongside his thieving tendencies in order to outshine Veronica Starburst. He convinces several party members to essentially become his lackeys, including Arcanther, a Rakasta Rogue, and Starburst, who would later become a necromancer. |-|526 AR= Vaerun drags the party into several major encounters and rivalries, largely in his chase of the Black Pearl, a powerful artifact that has been teleporting the party to random locations. In his searches, Vaerun discovers the Gem of Flawlessness in the Forbidden City near Roona, and steals it from the party, using it to build his empire. Using the gem, Vaerun constantly multiplies the value of several gems, eventually making the gems worth millions. These would be the foundations of his future, and allow him to increase his power exponentially. |-|527 AR= Vaerun builds his empire from the foundations of a large tavern in Verbabonc, eventually gaining a keep and city known as Serth LaKresh. He begins to conquer all land around the keep, and gathers to him various evil species to serve him- Skaven, Drow, and even Deep Dwarves. He creates a pact with the Mind Flayer Mo'ad and takes on a psychic class alongside his existing expertise. This year marks the flourishing of Vaerun's booming slave trade, whom he has several other party members run (notably Ferrax Highborne). His fellows begin picking the Feywood dry of the fey creatures there- entire colonies of Drow and Skaven pop up practically overnight. |-|528 AR= Vaerun, by this time, is creating his own nation and plays pivotal roles in the War of the Hell Furnaces and the War of Guardian City. It is revealed that he has become a Sentinel of Xavier Nightchild, and is officially a Chosen. Vaerun is now among the most powerful mortal beings, alongside other Chosen of his kind. He is also revealed to co-lead the Guardians alongside Nandor. |-|537 AR= Vaerun completes the brunt of his domination in a final battle on an island in the Azure Sea, wherein Krypp, his long time rival, kills him. Vaerun's forces manages to take the battle and resurrect him. It is during this time Vaerun returns to a neutral point of view, even abandoning his crime lord status- his pirate fleets are decommissioned. He attempts to make amends to certain party members. |-|553 AR= Vaerun enters into yet another major rivalry, this time with a hag of Bobba Yogga and, vicariously, the Witch herself. His interactions in the mage war begin becoming noticeable, and Flagg is actively attempting to kill him and his allies. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Vaerun, Chosen of Xavier Nightchild, Prospect of Vhaeraun Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: 142 Years Classification: Shade Hexblade-Psion-Mage-Fighter-Rogue Status: Alive Affiliation: The Guardians, Serth LaKresh Previous Affiliation: Corellon Larethian Combat Statistics Tier: At least 7-A, possibly High 7-A, At least 6-B with prep time Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Necromancy, Death Manipulation (Wail of the Banshee, Power Word Kill, and Finger of Death), One Hit Kill (See above), Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Time Travel, Mind Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Life Manipulation, Duplication, Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Shape Change, Polymorph), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Sound Manipulation, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional Storage, Summoning, Creation, Age Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Resurrection, Regeneration (Mid-High), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Homing Attack, Illusion Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Healing, Fear Manipulation, Magic and Supernatural Abilities Nullification, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Limited Precognition, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Longevity, Immortality (Types 3, 4, and 7, 6 via Clone), Empathic Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Portal Creation, BFR, Sealing, Status Effect Inducement, Disease Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Transmutation, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Physical and Soul), Broadway Force, Telepathy, Sleep Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Information Analysis, Memory Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can effect spirits and even Abstract devils), Intangibility, Matter Manipulation, Astral Projection, Invisibility, Attack Reflection, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Teleportation and Dimensional Travel Negation, Flight, Plant Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Rage Power, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Body Control, Power Mimicry, Corruption, Aura, Fusionism, Power Disruption, Energy and Psionic Absorption, Shade Physiology, Standard D&D Resistances Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Far superior to the Circle of Eight mages who destroyed Greyhawk), possibly Small Island level (As a Chosen, should scale to the Magister that destroyed a goblin kingdom), Country level with Prep-time (Superior to mages that can use Ice Age and Global Warming) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Several times faster than people like Mogar) Lifting Strength: Class M, higher with Statistics Amplification Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class, possibly Small Island Class Durability: At least Mountain level (Could contend with the Hags of Bobba Yogga), possibly Small Island level (Could feasibly battle other God Chosen), possibly Country level with prep time (Capable of generating defensive spells to allow him to survive an opponent's prep time spells) Stamina: Infinite, does not require food or drink Range: Up to dozens of kilometers with magic, over a thousand kilometers with prep time Standard Equipment: Presumably any known item within the D&D setting, but typically reverts to one of many objects * Sphere of Annihilation: Utterly destroys whatever it touches, spreading its matter across the void. Wounds from this cannot be regenerated by normal means. * Shadow Mask: Allows total control over undead of lesser intelligence- while they remain sentient, as it is not mind-affecting, their bodies must follow Vaerun's will. * Gem of Seeing: Fitted into a monocle for quick use, it grants Vaerun the ability to see through illusions and lies he would not otherwise see through. It reveals all. * Cloak of the Ethereal: The cloak allows at-will shifting to the Ethereal Plane, granting Vaerun a huge mobility advantage by phasing in and out of this reality. * Shortsword: Formerly a simple well-crafted blade, the sword now has nearly all enhancements on it possible within the D&D setting- notably the Bane of Humanoids and Banishment abilities. * Ring of Mind Shielding: Vaerun's mind is guarded by a ring, blocking access to telepaths and psions alike. * Wand of Resurrection: Aside from allowing Vaerun the ability to resurrect fallen allies, the wand grants Vaerun the ability to cast spells at a much higher level than previously. * Mantle of Giant's Strength: The mantle grants Vaerun a strength score much higher than what is normal, possessing the strength of the giants themselves. * Gloves of Speed: These amp Vaerun's speed unbelievably, becoming several times faster. * Psicrystal: This psicrystal floats alongside Vaerun, granting him stored abilities to pull from and the ability to amp his spells to become more powerful. Additionally, the crystal takes the abilities of other psions to amp Vaerun even further. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, maintains direct knowledge granted to him from gods and has a vast spy network constantly bringing him information Weaknesses: Light disorients him and deals slow damage Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Wail of the Banshee: Kills all living creatures within hearing distance that can hear. * Power Word: Kill: A single word slays a single creature. * Greater Mage Armor: Creates a powerful forcefield around Vaerun, conforming to his body. * Symbol of Pain: All who witness this symbol feel crippling pain. * Reorder Reality: Allows Vaerun to briefly rewrite reality itself, making events more favorable. * Time Stop: Self explanatory. * Maze: Traps the target in an extradimensional maze that nullifies their abilities. * Damnation: Sends the target to the layers of Hell, wherein they must survive the Devil armies to escape. * Gate: Creates passage between two planes of existence for some time, summoning the denizens of that plane to the gate. * Dimension Door: Opens a portal to another location within sight, allowing Vaerun travel or casting spells around forcefields. * Wall of Force: Creates a massive wall of pure energy. * Imprisonment: Seals the target permanently within the center of the Earth. * Dominate: Allows the user to have total permanent control over a given target. * Wish: Generally kept as another "ohshit" moment for Vaerun, he keeps several wish spells as a contingency plan. These wishes manipulate causality to achieve a desired effect stated by the user. * Soul Bind: The spell traps the soul of the target, preventing resurrection. * Astral Projection: Places spiritual forms of a group of creatures on the Astral Plane. * Etherealness: Similar to the Astral Projection spell, but instead takes one's physical form onto the Ethereal Plane. * Simulacrum: Creates a semi-real shadow clone of the target with their exact powers but only at 80% efficiency (as in, they have 80% of the strength). The simulacrum is under the control of Vaerun, but will act independent of him if need be. * Foresight: Grants a sixth sense, warning Vaerun of incoming danger. * Mage's Disjunction: This spell disrupts opposing magic, and negates magical items. * Polymorph: Turn one object or living thing into another object or living thing. The creature or object takes on the aspects of the new creature or object. * Weird: Creates a phantasmal illusion to scare the target, and causes supernatural fear against the target. * Irresistible Dance: Causes targets to break into dance with no control over their own actions. * Antipathy/Sympathy: Causes the emotions of a target to make them attracted to or repelled from the target. * Symbol of Insanity/Death: The rune causes all within a certain radius to die or become permanently insane. * Polar Ray: Instantly freezes the target in place and deals cold damage. * Shout: A deafening word causes immense sonic damage, causing stunning and damage to objects, shattering even metal. * Trap the Soul: Places a target's soul within a gem. * Summon Monster: Allows summoning of powerful extraplanar creature. * Dimensional Lock: Prevents the use of abilities that include extraplanar travel or teleportation. * Control Undead: Allows Vaerun to take control of the physical aspect of the given undead creature, but leaves their mind alone. * Reverse Gravity: Objects and creatures fall upwards. * Gravity Well: Vaerun creates a center of gravity that drags in all other objects with the force of a planet, but at short range- beings are unable to resist the pull and become stuck floating in space for several minutes. * Vision: With brief prep time, Vaerun can pose questions and gain immediate visions that provide answers to said questions. This can be feasibly used in time stop. * Death Urge: The target immediately begins looking for the quickest method to kill itself. * Microcosm: The creature is forced into its own imagination, and lives there forevermore. It is considered a merciful method of killing. * Affinity Field: Whatever affects Vaerun affects all other creatures within the field. * Apopsi: Deletes the mental powers of the target. * Assimilate: Absorbs a creature's body into one's own, allowing temporary knowledge of their abilities and usage of them. * Shadowstep: Allows Vaerun to teleport to any point within a large radius that has shadows within it. * Shadow Body: Body becomes pure shadow. * Iron Body: The caster's body is now living iron, and negates most damage from physical attacks. * Decerebrate: The target's brain stem is removed from their head. * Divert Teleport: A target's teleportation is diverted to another location, generally into some trap. * Remote View Trap: Any time a subject attempts remote viewing of Vaerun, they take psionic damage. * Fuse Flesh: Melds the flesh of one or more targets, turning them into a helpless mass. * Temporal Acceleration: Speed up time for the user briefly. * Aging Touch: The target takes on years equal to 10% of its life span. * Haste: Vaerun becomes doubly as fast. * Slow: Time slows down around the target, forcing them to be far slower. * Revision: Vaerun hops back several minutes in time to fix a dire mistake. Other Notable Victories: Rose Umbra (Everybody Wants to Rule the World) Rose's Profile (Speed was equalized, 6-B Rose vs High 7-A Vaerun) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancers Category:Death Users Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Perception Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Life Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Madness Users Category:Sound Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Age Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Kinetic Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Illusionists Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Healing Users Category:Fear Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Empathy Users Category:Body Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Disease Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Weather Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sleep Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Biology Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Text Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Memory Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Matter Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Pain Users Category:Flight Users Category:Plant Users Category:Animal Users Category:Curse Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fate Users Category:Rage Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages Category:Shade Physiology Users